Not a love song
by Miss Lys Edelweiss
Summary: Alors qu'elle s'amuse avec la petite fille de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione tombe sur la boite oú elle a rangé les souvenirs de son amour parti. Voici ses pensées sur fond de la chanson "Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible" de Tina Arena.


Petite songe fic sur la chanson de Tina Arena : "Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible"

Enjoy !

* * *

- Dis Mamie, pourquoi tu veux le ranger ton grenier ? C'est un grenier, ça n'a pas besoin d'être rangé. Celui de papa et maman est toujours plein de poussière !  
- As-tu déjà été fouillé dans leur grenier ?  
- Ah non pas question ! S'exclama la petite fille.  
Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux flamboyant. Ce qui semblait être la marque de fabrique des Weaslay. Tous les descendants de Molly avaient ses cheveux là.  
Elle aurait aimé avoir des enfants. Et des petits enfants.  
Comme Harry et Ginny.  
Comme Ron et Lavande.  
Comme Neville et Luna.

Elle sourit à la petite fille de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
- Et bien tu vas voir, c'est très drôle. On peut y trouver tout un tas de chose !  
- Est-ce qu'on peut y trouver des trésors de princesse ?  
Hermione rit devant les yeux pétillants de l'enfant.  
- Et bien, pourquoi pas !  
Et c'est accompagné de sa "presque petite fille", qu'Hermione se plongeât dans ses souvenirs entassés, rigolant et se chamaillant ensemble.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'elle retrouva la boite. Elle l'avait exilée là, après y avoir mît les derniers vestiges de ses souvenirs. Elle en ressortie des photos, des lettres, toutes adressées à la même personne, vieillies et jaunies. Quelques babioles, des bijoux, une peluche.  
- C'est qui Mamie le garçon sur la photo ?  
- Ça ma chérie, c'est l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse.  
- Oh !

*Je n'ai connu qu'une histoire d'amour,*  
*Au fil de ma vie.*  
*Cet homme m'a promis les toujours,*  
*Et puis s'est enfui.*  
*C'est la couleur de l'enfer,*  
*Quand les mensonges salissent tout.*

Un an.  
Un an que l'on était ensemble. Que l'on ne faisait qu'un.  
Muraille inattaquable face à la guerre.  
Digue insubmersible face aux regards des autres.  
Montagne inébranlable face à la colère de nos amis.  
Océan indomptable face à nos familles.

Un an que l'on tenait, coûte que coûte face tous les obstacles que l'on rencontrait.  
On avait même survécu à la guerre, à Voldemort. On avait su faire plier l'opinion des autres.  
On était enfin heureux. On était enfin libre.

Tu étais mon premier. Mon premier amour, mon premier vrai baiser, ma première foi.  
Le seul amour que j'ai eu, de toute ma vie. Ma si longue vie.  
Sans toi.

Tu m'avais juré que nous deux se serait à la vie, à la mort. Que ce serait pour toujours, pour l'éternité. On avait fait des projets, on imaginait déjà notre futur.  
Notre maison.  
Nos enfants.  
Nos Noëls et nos Anniversaires.  
Notre vieillesse et notre maison de campagne.

Et puis un jour, en rentrant je t'ai trouvé avec tes valises faites, sur le départ!

M'aurais-tu prévenu si je n'étais pas rentré plutôt ? Aurais-je trouvé la maison vide, sans un mot ?

Et puis tu m'a regardé, gêné. Tu m'as murmuré un simple "désolé".

Et puis tu es parti.

Tu ne m'as pas dit où.  
Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi.  
Tu ne m'as dit pour combien de temps.

Tu n'es jamais revenu.  
Tu as disparu de la surface de la terre.  
Pas une nouvelle. Tous mes hiboux qui revenaient avec tes lettres sans t'avoir trouvé.

Pourquoi ?  
Que s'est-il passé ?  
Où es-tu ?

J'ai vécu des semaines, que dis-je, des mois horribles. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Je ne voulais même pas une explication. Je voulais juste que tu reviennes.  
J'aurais tout donné pour t'avoir de nouveau à mes côté. T'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie.

*J'aurais pu sombrer sous la colère,*  
*Comme un cheval fou.*  
*Mais ce qui m'a sauvé*  
*C'est de pouvoir aimer.*

J'aurais pût devenir folle. J'aurais préféré.  
J'aurais pût brûler ton manoir, qui devait être chez nous. Je l'ai voulu.  
J'aurais pût torturer ta famille, tes amis, pour savoir où tu étais. Je l'ai voulu.  
J'aurais pût mourir. Je l'ai souhaité.

Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a aidé ? Ce qui m'a sauvé ?

C'est mon cœur. C'est la force que j'avais d'Aimer.  
D'Aimer mes amis comme je les aimais.  
D'Aimer les gens pour les sauver.  
D'Aimer la vie pour la croquer à pleine dents.

*Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,*  
*Aimer, se dire que c'est possible,*  
*Aimer, d'un amour invincible,*  
*Aimer, jusqu'à l'impossible,*  
*C'est possible.*

Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans mes amitiés. Jamais on a connu amie plus aimante et présente que moi.  
Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans mon métier. J'étais la meilleure médicomage de mon temps. J'étais capable de miracle.  
Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans nos rêves. Je les ai tous réalisés. Les uns après les autres.

J'ai eu une vie pleine. Une vie d'amour. Certes pas de ton amour à toi. Mais d'amour quand même.

Je ne regrette rien.

*J'ai vu mes châteaux en Espagne,*  
*Ce que j'ai bâti,*  
*Disparaître sous les flammes de la jalousie.*  
*C'est une douleur sans égal,*  
*Quand sa vie, part en étincelles.*  
*J'aurai pu vendre mon âme au diable,*  
*Comme un criminel.*

Tout s'est écroulé quand tu es parti.  
Mes projets d'avenirs.  
Les enfants dont je rêvais.  
La vie que je planifiais.  
Tout ce qu'on avait construit et projeté, tout a été englouti par la vague de ton départ.  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu mal, à quel point j'ai souffert. Je me suis écroulée. Moi si forte, la courageuse griffondor, je n'étais plus rien sans toi.  
Le pire a été de ne pas savoir.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être en avais-tu eut marre.

Peut-être notre relation ne te convenait plus.

Peut-être avais-tu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

J'aurais tout donné. J'aurais tout essayé. Même la magie noire. J'aurais réveillé Voldemort si cela avait servi à quelque chose.  
Mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Qu'importe la raison de ton départ. Tu étais parti.

*Mais ce qui m'a sauvée,*  
*C'est de pouvoir aimer.*  
*Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,*  
*Aimer, le jurer sur la Bible,*  
*D'aimer malgré l'inadmissible,*  
*Aimer, jusqu'à l'impossible,*  
*C'est possible.

C'est l'amour de mes amis qui m'a permis de guérir. Ils ont veillés sur moi pendant les mois où je dérivais. À me choyer, à me faire remonter doucement la pente. Je n'en serais pas là sans eux. Ils m'ont donné l'amour dont j'avais besoin.  
Et je le leur rend au centuple tous les jours. Parce que c'est comme cela que j'ai besoin de vivre. De survivre sans toi.

J'ai besoin d'aimer pour ne pas sombrer.

Mais tu veux que je te dise. Je suis heureuse. Ma vie me comble tous les jours que Merlin fait.  
Je t'ai oublié, comme tu l'as fait en partant. Comme ses souvenirs relégués au fond de cette boite, je t'ai relégué au fond de mon esprit, de ma mémoire.  
Je suis heureuse malgré ton absence. Je peux dire sans gêne qu'à 96 ans, si je mourrais demain, ce serait sans regret, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà ! Si sa vous a plut, n'hésitez à laisser une petites reviews !


End file.
